Lizzy's Battle
by Dimples73
Summary: Lizzy has never had a home to call her home will she find a home? who will love her?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Lizzy's Fight

1.

I sat outside at the Pineberry treatment facility in Florida. I wanted to be home in Gainesville Florida. I missed my friends. My mom really didn't seem to care. Nor did my father. I had a blue bear that I had with me. He was being washed. He was a gift when I was a baby. .I fixed my Florida Gators t-shirt and Gators shorts. I only owned a few Items' and a pair of orange and blue flip flops. I rubbed my nose I had a feeding tube in my left nostril .I hated it at first but, the good thing was all the oral meds went down the tube. I was embarrassed about it. However other kids had them. it wasn't so bad.

I enjoyed playing hockey, Baseball, Basketball, Golf, Swimming, surfing, Skateboarding, Roller balding, Skim boarding. I loved running. On my good days went for a run.

All I wanted was to be healthy and go back to being a teen. Not having to worry about tests and exams and medications.

"Hey Lizzy there you are"

"Where else would I go hooked up to these machines?" I replied bitterly looking at the new nurse. She seemed to be nice.

"Well you're scheduled for a bone marrow aspiration and a lumbar puncture today"

I nodded and got up.

"Lizzy how long have you been sick?"

"Eight months and I hate chemo" I told her

"Well when this is all over think of the nice beautiful red hair you will have" she told me cheerfully

I nodded as I walked inside. I really didn't feel like being sociable.

I had the procedures done. I was starting to feel better. I always did when I wasn't receiving chemo. I was hoping to get out on a day pass. To play some golf or do something fun. I sighed and picked up my saga game gear . I had two games ,sonic the hedgehog 1 and 2. I loved them. It kept my mind alert and off of everything I was going through.

I continued to play them . I was told a nurse would come in and change the NG tube. Believe me it wasn't pleasant.

I wanted to fit in around friends and not have to worry about being teased. I was able to have the NG tube removed for a while. I was still upset with what happened at my old school I got teased horribly. It hurt so bad. All of my friends stopped being my friends. So now I had none.

I was able to get a day pass I put on my wet suit and spent the day surfing. I didn't feel much like. Being on the water at first but after a while I forgot I was feeling sick. It was nice to get my mind off things.

I sat on the beach for a breather

"You're quite good on that thing"

"Thanks I like to surf" I told the nice stranger.

"I'll bet your parents are proud"

"I don't have parents I am an orphan" I told the lady as I watched Five guys surfing.

"I'm Sorry"

"I'm okay with it" I told her

"That's my husband and sons out there" a lady told me as she sat down beside me.

I nodded "the one with the longer hair is good" I commented to her

"That's Liam he is visiting us for the summer. He lives in Iceland."

I nodded

"Do you live here?"

"Yes all my life"

"We are visiting from Minnesota "The lady told me

"Cool is it true it snows like eight months of the year there?"

"No just Oct to Feb"

I nodded

"Sarah I think the boys should stick to hockey" a guy said walking up and plunking himself beside the lady whom I knew now was Maggie.

"Liam they are not that bad "Sarah told her husband chuckling.

Scott, Adam and Kevin are trying too hard. Luke is a natural" Philip told Maggie

I chuckled

"Liam this is-"she stopped and looked at me" I didn't get your name honey"

"Elizabeth James. You can call me Liz I told her extending my hand

"I'm Sarah Banks and this is my husband Liam"

I shook his hand as well.

"Well Kevin?" Liam said to his son.

"Okay so I can't surf" Kevin admitted

"No you stink I how ever have gotten the knack of it" the boy with long hair replied putting his arm around Kevin.

"Luke, Kevin this is Liz James"

"Hi I'm Luke Banks but in Iceland I'm Gunnar Stauhl " he said extending his hand to me I shook it.

"I'm Scott Banks this is Adam" he said as we all shook hands. I hung out with them for a bit and went back to the hospital. I liked them.

As I received chemo the next day I couldn't seem to get the Banks family out of my mind. They were so nice. I had just started another dose of chemo.

"Hi"

I turned to see the very family I was thinking about.

"You have cancer?" Adam asked

I nodded and put on a blue Adidas ball cap. I was still embarrassed about not having hair.

"Would you like company?" Scott asked.

I nodded at Scott. They told me their mom took a liking to me and found out all about me. They hung out with me all day.. They were real cool.

"How old are you Beth?" Scott asked me

"Twelve how about all of you?" I asked

"Same here" Adam replied

"I am thirteen" Liam replied

"I am sixteen" Kevin replied

"I am fifteen" Scott told me.

"Cool"

They came to visit me every day until they left. Once they were gone I felt so lonely. I continued with my treatments. Not able to get them out of my mind.

"Afternoon Lizzy "

I nodded and smiled at the nurse. I didn't feel like being social. I missed the Banks family. It had been a week since they left.

"You're scheduled for more twenty four hour chemo and radiation.

I nodded and sank back. I continued with my treatments they aren't fun believe me. I wanted blue bear. I told a nurse about him. Another nurse found him in the laundry room I felt so happy to have him. I cuddled him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

"Okay Liz this is your Stop" the Chipper nurse said after I had to have radiation it was my last radiation session. I was thankful about that.

I was feeling so much better. I had met a new friend her uncle Ted played for the Minnesota North Stars. I was at the rink here in Florida. And we met and hit it off. I watched the Florida panthers play against the North Stars I got a free number 66 Jersey signed by Ted Orion ,Mike Modano, and all the North Stars it was my prized possession .

"Hi Lizzy"

"Dad!" I said hugging him

"How do you feel?" he asked giving me blue bear.

"I am okay" I told him sitting on my bed.

"Would you like to come home to Minnesota with me?"

I nodded "What about Chemotherapy?"

"The nurses and doctors have already talked to the doctors on the oncology ward in Minnesota"

I nodded

"I really like that jersey"

"Yeah I was at the rink for a game it was for kids who were sick but were able to go to the game. I was well enough I met Lexi Orion and we started talking and she told her uncle about me being sick. He gave me this jersey and signed it and got the rest of the team to sign it to. I put it on because I didn't want to leave it."

"When we get home to Minnesota I'll get you a shadow box"

"When can we leave?"

"Do you have anything you want form your home"

"No just what I have here"

"Do you want to make a trip to the mall and get Florida gators and Miami dolphins stuff?"

"Really?"

"Yes I signed you out"

I nodded we went to the mall he got me some really nice Florida Gators hats and Clothing.

I awoke and looked around I wasn't sure where I was I then remembered. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Afternoon you were tired"

"Yeah did you carry me in?"

"I did and I put you in your in your room."

I nodded and sat beside him.

"How do you feel?" he asked me

"Fine, Can I see grams and gramps"

"They would love to see you are you feeling up to it?"

I nodded and looked at my appearance I had on a pair of blue Adidas track pants a blue adidas long sleeve and the matching jacket. I was also wearing a blue Florida Gators toque.

"Dad do you drive?"

"Yes my license was suspended for drunk driving"

"Have you gotten it back?"

"Yes I did"

"How did you know I had Leukemia?"

"I called the office. And my secretary told me to call the Pineberry hospital. They told me. I called the house, your mom didn't seem to care .your step dad was cold."

"She never did and yes he is"

"You might want a winter coat"

"Yeah I don't have one"

"If you go and put on a hoody you should be fine"

I nodded I didn't feel like going back upstairs

"You want to go to Hans first and pick up something's?"

"Okay" I responded

We went out to get a shadow box for my jersey. My grandpa was my step grandpa. But to me he was my grandpa. We saw them when we were at Hans. They felt bad I had leukemia. I told them I was okay I was nervous about meeting the ducks. I went home and slept.

"Morning dad"

"Hey kiddo. Is your stomach in the mood for a famous Bombay Omelet?"

"Yeah but just scrambled eggs. My stomach couldn't handle the extras"

He nodded and made me an omelet. I ate it.

"You did a lot of stuff yesterday I want you to rest"

I nodded and went to the couch and laid down.

I rested for most of the day. Dad was close by.

I went to bed around 7 and slept until the afternoon.

I was starting treatments on Monday I was nervous

I showered and dressed I was feeling really good.

"Hey Kiddo how do you feel?"

"Fine I have 4 more days off and I would like to go for a skate"

"Well I have to coach my team you can come to practice and meet them and here you go"

I took the Jersey he gave me it was a green mesh jersey with yellow and purple stripes a duck in a uniform playing hockey and the name Ducks in yellow writing "66 Bombay thanks dad"

"I figured you would want to go by Bombay. And you still like the Pittsburgh penguins"

"Yeah and my favorite player is Mario Lemieux"

"I figured so why were you going by your middle name?"

"I never went by Bill's he didn't want to claim me. And mom didn't want you to find out I was your kid my name was Elizabeth James so it stuck" I told him

"You were named after my parents Elizabeth is my mom's middle name and James is my father's name and step father's name"

"Cool" I said smiling at him.

"Okay so are you ready to play?"

I nodded

"I got you gear. I want you to be very careful"

"I will be"

"Okay lets hit the road"

I nodded and made sure I had on a toque it was a blue Florida gators it matched my track suit. I had on a blue long sleeve underneath and a blue hoody. I felt nice and warm.

"Warm enough?" he asked

I nodded.

"Let's roll"

I nodded.

We got to the rink. He took me into the dressing room. The team was quite loud.

"Team?"

They quieted and looked at my dad.

"Team this is my daughter Lizzy Bombay"

"Hi I'm Charlie welcome to the team this is Averman, Connie, Fulton, Karp, Goldberg, Jesse, Terry, Peter, Tommy, Tammy ,Adam And Guy"

"Adam?" I said as he came and hugged me

"You know cake eater?" a boy asked

I nodded I could tell he didn't like that name.

I changed and went out with the ducks. It was against the cardinals I was able to show my skills off to my dad and new teammates scoring several goals. I was feeling tired my dad took me out of the game.

"Would you like to come to my house?" Adam asked after we had changed and showered.

I nodded.

"Kevin or Scott is coming to get me" Adam told me

"You ready to go Lizzy?"

"May I go to Adam's?"

"Okay I will come to get you at 7:00"

I nodded and gave my dad a hug. He took my hockey gear and left.

"What's with the Florida Gators hat you're in Gopher Nation" A boy said

"Uh I'm from Florida" I told the boy

He pulled my hat off I quickly pulled my hoody

"Why are you bald?" a girl asked giving me my hat after she took it from the boy I knew as Peter

"I have leukemia" I told them as I put the toque back on

"Sorry" Averman said as some took off.

I nodded

"I'm Tammy Duncan this is my twin Tommy"

"Hi I'm Liz Bombay"

"I'm Guy Germaine this is Connie Monreu"

"Hi" I replied shaking all of their hands.

We were talking in a circle

"Adam lets go"

I broke through the circle "Philip!" I said running into his arms.

"Lizzy!" He said hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"I thought I recognized you out there"

"Yeah 66 that's Mario Lemieux's number" I said

"So you're a penguins fan?"

I nodded

"Philip do you like my dad?"

"Yes I didn't at first he realized how coach Reilly and the other team mates treated Adam. I didn't "

"They bullied me"

I hugged Adam

We got to Adam's

"Scott's friends are here "Adam said excitably

"I looked at him.

"Beth they are cool"

"Is Liam here?"

"No he is in Iceland he will be home for Christmas" Philip told me

I nodded we got out of the car

"Hi Guys" Adam said

"Hey Adam you have a girlfriend?" a boy teased

"Scott, Liz is living with her dad" Adam said pushing me to Scott he hugged me "How are you feeling?"

"Fine just a bit tired" I told him

"I'm Rick Riley this is my brother Matt"

"Hi I'm Lizzy Bombay"

"I'm Noah Sutherland this is my twin Micah and brother Cole"

I shook their hands.

"Lizzy"

I ran to Maggie and hugged her I hugged Kevin as well. I met his friends Sean Sutherland and Alex Riley

I had fun at Adam's. We played his Nintendo snoopy silly sports spectacular


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

"Did you have fun at Adam's?" dad asked once we were in the car

I nodded

"Do you think the ducks will make the playoffs?"

"I don't see why not. Hey I have something to tell you. Promise me you won't tell any of the Ducks"

"Sure now out with it?"

"I have been accepted to play for the Minnesota waves"

I smiled at him "Wow dad that's awesome "

"I decided it last week I would try out for the minors play for a year and then get drafted into the NHL"

"Sweet wouldn't it be cool if you got drafted to the Minnesota North Stars?"

"Yeah. I did tell Philip and Maggie they said their home is open to you anytime. "

I nodded

"I'm not looking forward to chemo"

"It's only five days" dad told me trying to lighten my mood.

I nodded "Yeah if all goes well I will be able to play in the final game"

"Yes if you are well rested you can play"

I nodded and prayed I would be able to play

I was in the hospital for chemo I had been sick a few times. I was bored. My dad had to leave the Ducks had a game. I really wanted to be there. Chemo stinks doesn't it? The good thing was it was my last.

"Hi Bomby"

"Hi Goldie"

"Hey we have the team and your dad" Goldberg said as Connie and Tammy hugged me.

I smiled I hoped they liked me for who I was and just didn't feel sorry for me.

They hung around and talked until I was finished chemo. Dad took me home. I got sick a few times in the bathroom stupid chemo. I went to bed after I took some medication to sooth my stomach.

The only Ducks that came around were Charlie, Guy, Adam, Connie, Goldberg, Tammy and Tommy. The others treated me like I had the plague.

After I touched something they wouldn't touch it.

"Dad why are you being weird?" I asked my dad as we walked into the rink

"I can't tell you everything now go and join the Ducks"

I nodded and went into the change room I spotted Tammy and sat down in between her and Connie. They hugged me. They were my best friends. Tammy more so but they were the first real girlfriends I ever had. They never bullied me or bribed me to be their friends.

"Try this" Tammy said handing me her hot chocolate

I took a sip," hey that's good" I told her

"My cousin Rick makes the best hot chocolate" Tommy said as he took a sip of his

Tammy nodded and drank some more she gave me some more

"When you go to Adam's call and you can come over to my cousin's"

"Who is your cousin?" I asked

"Rick Riley you met him last week" Tommy said as I took another sip of hot chocolate and gave it back to Tammy

"What does he do to make it this good?" I asked

"He takes the hot chocolate mix and mixes it with vanilla coffee creamer in a bowl and then pours it into a cup adds hot water and you get the best HC!" Tammy replied as I took another drink. I saw Terry looking our way his eyes hadn't left me since I walked in. I was about to ask him what his problem was he spoke.

"Tammy you're going to get leukemia" Terry said

I looked at her we burst out laughing as did Adam, Charlie, Guy and Tommy who had moved beside Connie.

"Terry you can't catch leukemia" Adam told him

"You can't so if I hug Liz or touch something she wore I won't get it?" Terry asked

"No, leukemia is not contagious" Adam told the team

They sighed a relief

"Did you all think you could catch leukemia?" I asked

"Hey I didn't my dad had leukemia when Tommy and I were eight we knew we couldn't catch leukemia" Tammy said

The others nodded. I went back to talking to my friends.

"Okay team lets go"

"Liz where is your dad taking us?" Jesse asked me

"Not sure he wouldn't tell me" I told him as we filed into the van.

"Hey look Lewis is driving" Averman said

We started talking. When Lewis pulled into the North stars arena parking lot we cheered and gave high fives.

Dad told us we were going to see a North stars game and we could even skate on the ice.

The game was totally cool. And meeting the North stars was even cooler

"Hi Liz"

"Hey Lexie" I said giving her a hug.

"Guys this is Ted Orion's niece Lexie" I said

"People and Hi" Tammy said

"You want to skate with us?" Tommy asked after I had introduced her to the team.

She ran to get her skates.

She returned and skated with us we had a blast. It was so much fun. The game rocked as well. The North Stars beat the Hartford Whalers.

I was so excited to be playing in the playoff games I had to miss four due to chemo but I was doing well.

"Hi Charlie" I replied as we entered his apartment. I don't know why but I had brought my packsack in.

"Hey I just put a pot roast in the oven" he said

"Did you cook it?" I asked

"No my mom prepared it I'm just cooking it"

I pretended to be relived Charlie laughed and hit me

Dad and I helped Charlie make the rest of dinner.

"You know I heard the North Stars wore the same underwear all through the play-offs last year for luck. So I've been doing the same thing." Charlie said bringing the pot roast to the table. Dad and I exchanged looks.

"Your mom won't let you. Plus that's nasty" I said

"Maybe I should have cooked." dad said sort of seriously

I snikred yeah it didn't look fit to eat. I'm sure it was okay. Or I hope it was. I'm sure glad I don't get sick looking at things anymore.

. "You know, I've been thinking maybe we can all go down to the winter festival tonight."

"All four of us?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." dad replied.

"I don't think I should, Cause I've got a lot of homework." Charlie said.

"Yeah same go with his mom" Charlie hid a smirk and was glad I had caught on.

"You should go. With my mom. By yourselves." Charlie said. The front door open and Casey walked in.

"Mmm, smells great." Casey said

"Hi Gordon, Hi Liz how are you feeling?"

"Fine" I said

I nudged dad as Charlie whispered to him. "Go for it."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the winter festival with me."

"All of us?" Casey asked.

"Um no. Charlie and I both have some homework." I replied Casey smiled.

"Sure." Casey said smiling at dad. Charlie and I smiled victoriously at one another. Charlie's plan had worked. We ate dinner and talked.

"Uh dad you and Casey better go. Charlie and I can handle things" I said as Charlie nodded.

Casey agreed and they both stood up. Before they got to the door she turned back to me and Charlie. "You two behave yourselves."

"Don't worry mom, we'll be good." Charlie said going back to his room to get his text book. I watched them leave through the kitchen window

"They are gone" I told him

"Let's clean off the table." Charlie said walking back in

I nodded in agreement. When the table was cleared, Charlie stared on dishes and I wrapped the leftovers up and put them in the fridge. We had everything done in about five minutes. Charlie did one walk through of the apartment and seeing that everything was good we headed out


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

"Do you see them?" I asked

"Yep right over there looking at the ice castles" Charlie said

Someone grabbed me from behind putting their hand over my mouth I gasped but heard laughing.

I turned to see Cole Sutherland and Rick Riley

"You dork" I said smacking Cole upside the head

They laughed

"You know them?" Charlie asked a bit worried

I nodded "Yeah they are Scott's best friends" I said

"Scott and Adam are here somewhere. So are Timmy Larson and Josh Darrow they are with Tammy and Tommy, Noah, Micah and Matt You want to come with us?"

Charlie looked worried. I didn't care I nodded. Charlie reluctantly followed. I shook my head. He was going to have to learn to take risks.

We hung out with Scott, Adam and my other new friends. Charlie kept telling me we should leave. We did when we got home. He ran to get his note book. He got out his Math book.

Casey and dad walked in about fifteen minutes later

"Okay what is 12x 12?" I asked like I was quizzing him

"Uh let's see it is 144" he said as he pretended to write the answer down

"Good oh hey dad" I said pretending like we didn't see them when we could hear them in the hall

Dad and I said our goodbyes and headed down to his car.

"I love how you two had been working on homework the whole night, yet the writing on Charlie's paper was done in Blue and had a pink pen in his hand. Also your backpack was by the door where you left it. It hadn't been moved" dad said. I smiled at him. I had forgotten that he was a lawyer and was very good at noticing detail. "So what did you see?" He asked me as he pulled away

"Oh not much, Casey's ice castle. You were goofing off at the wrong moment. Oh and you kissing Casey." I said with a big smile.

"Uh, uh " Dad said smiling back.

"We finished our homework earlier" I told him

"I know it was a set up right?"

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh and I saw you and Charlie with Adam and some other kids I distracted Casey"

I nodded and smiled and told my dad who the others were.

I was real excited about the game against the Hawks I had never played in a championship game before. Adam had filled me in on how the Hawks were.

I nodded and hoped they would be fair. I looked at the team standing in line next to me. The Hawks. In front of me was Tammy and behind me was Tommy. It was a stared down between both teams I kept my head straight. I didn't know them to get involved. The National Anthem was sung and the teams took to their benches.

"Ok no matter what happens tonight, I proud of all of you. And remember have fun." Dad said with a smile. We then started to quack. Adam took the face off against Pearson McGill, he lost it and then McGill and Timmy Larson took Adam down. He got knocked down more than he actually skated. I could tell my dad was getting frustrated, especially when the Hawks scored. About halfway through the game Adam got the puck and was going down the ice when I noticed McGill skating up behind him and push him down. Adam went headfirst into the goal, I heard the buzzer go off, but all I could look at was Adam and how he wasn't moving. I skated over to him and pushed Larson out of the way. "To hear him say what did you do?"

What did you do?" I asked McGill in a panic. All I got was a smug grin. "My job." The way he said it just made me want to throw him to the ground. Paramedics came over and put Adam on it. Some of the Ducks came over as well. Adam woke up during it and asked Jesse if the puck went in

"Yeah it went in." Jesse responded.

"Could you do me a favor? Kick some Hawk butt." I gave a small smile.

"Yeah sure thing cakeater." Jesse said using the nickname he had given Adam, though this time it was meant in a nice way. Adam gave me a smile before he was wheeled away.

The rest of the game went fast. The Hawks scored. Tammy scored for us using her figure skating. Then one of the Hawks knocked her down so Fulton went and flipped him. He got kicked out of the game. Charlie just had a breakthrough but then got knocked down by a Hawk, with no time left on the clock. It turned out we got a penalty shot. I figured Charlie should get it he got knocked down.

"So who should take the shot?" Coach asked.

"I think Gee should take it." Connie said several teammates agreed

"What about Charlie? "Dad asked

"What about Charlie!" Goldberg said all too nicely.

"He started it, shouldn't he get to finish it." Dad said.

"Coach we actually have a shot at winning, let someone else like Guy or Liz take it."

I shook my head I didn't want to take the shot I would screw up due to being too nervous.

dad took Charlie aside and spoke to him he came back and gave me his helmet he skated onto the ice .The whistle blew and Charlie took off, I could tell that he was going to do a triple deek. We all starting cheering for him to make it. He went to the right then the left and back to the right and he shot the puck forward. It went in! We won! I can't believe it! We all started to scream and hug and race out to the ice.

We all hugged and celebrated. I looked over at Timmy he smiled at me and nodded. I knew he was a good guy Adam told me they had been friends since they were two.

The next day Charlie came to get me to go to Adam's. Guy's mom drove us. Sedric the butler let us in.

"Hey Kev where is Adam?" I asked giving him a hug.

"In his room oh uh before you ducks go up Timmy Larson is with him. He quit the Hawks."

"Why?" Jesse asked

"He is Adam's best friend and the Hawks bully him. He is going to be living with us" Kevin said

He pulled me aside and told me about Timmy. I nodded and went back to the Ducks. I led the team to Adam's room

"Hey Adam" I said hugging him

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Connie said giving him his medal

We told him about the game. Adam smiled and said Timmy already did.

Dad took the Ducks out for Pizza and told them about playing in the minors.

Two days after I sat on the bus plying my saga.

I had already said good bye to the Ducks. And got on the bus. I watched my dad say good bye. He kissed Casey the Ducks hooted and applauded I kept playing my saga.

"Bye, I'll call you when I get there." I heard my dad say getting on the bus. The door closed behind him and he put his bag down in the front seat. He then headed back down the bus stairs and the bus driver opened the door for him.

"Hey Ducks! No matter what happens, we'll see you next season. We got a title to defend."

Every one cheered including me.


	5. Chapter 5- D2-The ducks are back!

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

D2-The ducks are back!

The ducks are back will Lizzy's cancer be gone or will she still be fighting? And what did Kevin Banks tell Liz about Timmy Larson Find it out in D2

Lizzy was eagerly waiting at the bus stop for her dad to come home. She had spent the night at Jan's. She was watching the clock to make sure she wasn't late the time came. Jan was nowhere in sight so she put on her rain coat and ran to the bus stop. The bus pulled in. the first person to get off was Gordon

"Dad" Liz said running to him and hugging him.

Gordon turned around, allowing a smile to flicker across his face at the familiar voice. "Hello, Bethy!" He said, opening his arms to his thirteen-year-old daughter. He had missed her so much.

"How is your knee? that guy was a jerk." She said

"Fine how are your treatments going?"

"Okay the chemo is working" Liz told him

Gordon nodded. A lot had happened in a year. All of the Ducks had grown up. And so did Liz. He had been able to get full custody her. That made Liz very happy.

"Gordon, Beth Get in" Jan said

They got in

Jan turned to Liz "Beth where were you I told you I would wait in the car"

I smiled "I didn't hear you. I saw the time and ran to the bus stop." She told him

"Hello, Jan!" He said, opening the door and giving Jan a hug. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"It's good to see you, Gordon." Jan said.

"Hans couldn't make it?" Gordon asked, pulling away.

"Ach!" Jan gave a dismissive wave. "Don't get me started on that strudlehead. He went back to the old country and left me to run the skate shop all by myself. He wanted to visit our mama. She loves him more, you know."

The three shared a laugh over that.

Liz's POV

I left after dinner Liam was leaving in the morning and I wanted to be there.

Philip came to get me.

The next morning Tim, Adam and I bladed to the sports shop to see Jan we had asked Matt Riley who had spent the night but he refused to get up at 6:00am so we left without him that was 7:00. The Ducks had excepted Tim pretty well.

We joked around as we bladed to Hans and Jan's

"Ha Lizzy Bombay wins again

"You cheat" Adam said teasing me, I still looked the same. Adam and Tim had grown taller and looked the same.

"She does" Tim said

"I'm insulted by that" I said taking off my blades

"Aw did I do that?" Adam said flicking me

"You're going down Banks"

" gotta catch me" he said running inside Tim followed behind us

I ran after him and jumped him "Plead for mercy" I said to him as I tackled him to the ground

"Jan help she's attacking me"

I looked at Jan and smiled innocently

He looked at her and spoke "Bethy stop attacking Adam"

"Yeah stop attacking me"

I laughed and smacked him before helping him up

"Come on and have breakfast " Jan said holding up breakfast.

We nodded and followed Jan

"Hi Dad" I said hugging him

"Hi Beth, Hi Adam Hi Tim"

"Oh yeah Tim you can have Terry's spot" Charlie told him

He nodded and smiled

"Jan said you did this job when you were my age," Charlie said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Sure did," dad answered. "And I hope he pays you more than he paid me."

"You got paid_?" _Charlie asked in shock, shooting Jan an accusatory look.

"Eat, everybody, before the hasenpfeffer gets cold," Jan urged quickly.

We ate and talked

Days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into nearly two months. Dad's knee healed, and he spent his time sharpening skates While the ducks visited I asked Jan for a job he hired me. Just because my dad use to work for him.

I was working at Hans and Jan's Hockey shop. Tammy had come by to say hi we were talking we looked up and we saw a man walk in

"Um can I help you sir?" I asked

"Who are you?" the guy asked

"Lizzy Bombay this is Tammy Duncan and you are?"

"Looking for Jan Kaland"

"Tam watch him, he's the type of guy who doesn't pay attention he may break something" I said going to get Jan in the back who was talking to dad

"Jan this guy wants to see you, he's out side in the shop" I said poking my head in the door. I went back to Tammy. We had become real close. I considered her my best friend.

General POV

Jan walked out "Hi can I help you?"

"Don Tibbles is Gordon Bombay around?"

"Yes I will get him you two watch the store"

"Yeah" Tammy said they both went behind the desk" he had to ask for Jan to get Coach wouldn't it have been easier to get us to get him?"

"He's weird" Liz said

The two nodded agreement as Gordon came out

"Can I help you?" Gordon asked. Coming into the store

Startled, the man turned around and dropped the hockey stick back onto the rack, where it knocked a bunch of others over.

Liz and Tammy laughed" told you so" Liz whispered

Gordon looked at them. Liz and tammy were like glue always together.

"Oh, sorry, got away from me," he quickly apologized. He stepped back and looked at Gordon as if evaluating him. "Wow, you look great," the man said. "Much better than your pictures."

"Who is this dork" Tammy Whispered

"Not sure why is he evaluating my father "Liz whispered back.

They laughed

"Thanks," Gordon said, looking a bit confused

"I'm Don Tibbles, Senior VP of Hendrix Hockey Apparel," the man introduced himself, shaking Gordon's hand. "How's the knee? I know a doctor in LA who might want to look at it. He's doing great things with bamboo ligaments."

"Bamboo ligaments what a dork" Liz said as they both snickered

"Yeah" Tammy said as they snickered again

"Its fine," he said curtly, walking over to the rack and beginning to straighten it up. "So what exactly is it that you want, Mr. Tibbles?"

"I want you, Gordon," Tibbles said

Tammy and Liz continued to talk in the back ground and mock him laughing and giggling

Gordon placed the last stick into its space and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"That's right," Tibbles said. "I want you to coach Team USA for the Junior Goodwill Games. I want you to be synonymous with winning and winning to be synonymous with Hendrix."

"You're joking, right?" Gordon asked. "You want me to coach Team USA?"

"The Ducks will be team USA sweet" Liz said

"Totally" Tammy said

Tibbles nodded with a smile. "Your friend Jan's been pitching you for months. Gordon, what you did with the Ducks was magic. And we-by we- I mean me, Hendrix Hockey Apparel, and your country-need that magic."

"Beth, Tammy Come over here" Gordon called to them

They walked over to Gordon.

"Liz, Tammy how will you two like to play on team USA?"

"Yeah" they said in unison

"Gordon lets go round up the rest of the Ducks"

Tammy called Tommy he came down to the sports shop while Gordon went to get Charlie.

Gordon, Tammy, Tommy and Beth met up with them in a parking lot by Hans and Jan's Shop.

"Hi, Ducks!" Gordon greeted them as they skated around him. "I really missed you guys. You ready to fly?"

"Yeah!" they yelled giving hugs to Tammy and Liz

Before Gordon could say anything else, a limo pulled up to the curb.

"Who's that?" Fulton asked.

"Definitely not from this part of town," Jesse observed.

Liz went to tell them

The back door of the limo opened and Tibbles got out. "Hi, kids!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Don Tibbles, Senior VP of Hendrix Hockey Apparel. Anyone want a card?"

"Yeah" Most of the team said skating towards the limo.

"Let's go play school yard puck" Charlie said

The team agreed and skated away. Quacking as they skated.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzy POV

The next day we went to Taylor falls meet the new team-mates .I couldn't understand why it was in Taylor falls Dad said Tibbles said there were no distractions. Dad took me Tammy, Tommy, Charlie, Tim, Adam, Guy, Connie and I home we had forgotten their permission slips. Or they did I think I was the only one who didn't have one. I didn't need one my dad was the coach.

They had gone home and gotten their slips and returned. We were in the living room talking

"We so will lose" Tim replied

"Yeah they stink why do we have to have them we have eleven players now. " Adam replied

"yeah we have a goon, a farm boy, a spinner a girl goalie that makes Goldie mad." Connie replied

"And one who can't stop" Guy added in

We agreed

"If Tibbles wants good players he should pick Josh Darrow, Matt Riley, Noah and Micah Sutherland and Lexi Orion" Tammy said

"Yeah with the five new players it makes could keep the goalie get rid of the others and have the four." Tams mentioned and we would have twenty. If the goofs stayed and the others joined.

"Adam and Lizzy are the only ones to get shots by her" Connie replied

"Guy got one by her as well" I replied

"Yeah I celebrated" Guy said

We laughed

"You eight are my best players. I expect a lot form you to set an example and make the new comers feel welcome. " dad said

We groaned and smiled at my dad. "I guess it couldn't be that bad" I said

We watched some movies and went to bed.

Charles's POV

TWEET

We sprang up to see Coach standing in front of us smiling we looked at each other and threw our pillows at him

Coach dodged them laughed "time to get up kids. "He said

We groaned and got up.

We arrived at the rink changed and got onto the ice.

"Okay team front and center "coach called

We soon found our self's tied up to the new comers.

"Dad this will be revenge" Liz said in a tone like she meant it

Coach laughed

"That hurt. " Tommy said

"This is not good I don't like this." I said unhappily

"Why do you do this kind of stuff to us?" Adam asked

I groaned

"Somebody better watch their hands," Julie warned.

"Yeah somebody licked me." Tammy said reaching for her neck

"Yeah someone licked me too" Julie said doing the

"Ow someone poked me" Connie sad in an un happy almost annoyed tone

They started fighting and complaining

"Aw, I smell something," Averman said.

"Goldberg!" we accused.

"It wasn't me!" Goldberg tried to defend himself.

"No," Portman said proudly, raising his hands. "It was me!"

We groaned

"I don't know how to make this any clearer," Coach said. "You are a team. You need to learn to work as one. Now as one, skate."

Half the team jerked to the left, the other half to the right. Soon the huddled mass of red and blue jerseys was squirming on the ice, everyone accusing everyone else of making the wrong move.

"You see?" coach said. "Everyone goes his own way, everyone falls down. Now get up and try again."

Getting up as one was even more difficult. Despite impassioned pleas from the team, Gordon refused to untie them they were finally upright again, Portman commanded, "OK, everyone to the right!"

"Who made you boss?" Fulton countered. "Everyone to the left!"

The two boys' pulling made the fall even worse than the last time. We started arguing

"Bombay has some weird idea's" Julie mumbled

"You can argue all you want," Coach said. "But I am not untying you until you move as one."

It took half an hour of arguing, head banging, falling, and getting back up, but we finally, could skate as one.

"Now you're getting it!" Coach said . "That's it! Teamwork! Communication! "

"Right!" I said, his voice muffled by the bigger Fulton in front of me.

"Right turn!" coach said,

We turned right

He untied us we all took a victory lap then took a knee in front of my dad.

"You guys are starting to look like hockey players," Gordon said. "You worked hard today. But hockey should also be fun." He picked up Dwayne's rope. "Ranger Dwayne?"

"Yes, sir?" Dwayne replied

"Round me up some stray cattle there"

Dwayne grinned. "My pleasure!"

We quickly scattered to all corners of the ice, trying to get away from Dwayne's rope. Averman was the

We took some pictures in team USA gear later on after practice.

Kevin Banks came to get me for chemo treatments.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz's POV

Scott drove me to Taylor falls. Philip made me stay home and rest I was off of chemo for a week. And now I had one more day in Taylor falls. They had all had time to practice with each other. Now I had a day to get to know them.

"Hey how are you feeling?" My dad asked hugging me

"Fine Philip made me stay home."

"Good now go and get changed. I have to get things together" dad told me "Oh by the way you look pretty with the wig"

"Thanks" I told him and went to get changed.

When I got out Rick and Cole were there with their brothers

"Hi Guys "I said

I skated onto the ice Tammy hugged me and skated to Rick and hugged him. "You look good" Tammy told me

"Tibbles should have picked Matt, Micha , Noah, Lexi , and Josh" Tammy said

"Yeah the Riley's, Sutherland's and Darrow's spent a lot of time with me along with Kevin and Scott" I said

"Hey you with the red hair this is a closed practice" Portman told me

" Hi Portman"

"Liz?"

"Yeah"

" where have you been?" Julie asked

I looked at Tammy

And whispered to her

She nodded " People gather around" she said

The team skated around

"New team Beth has leukemia. She was having chemo for four days and was resting at Adam's"

"Why?" Ken asked

"It is a long story" I told him

"So are you okay?" Julie asked me

I nodded "Yep fine as rain"

"Cute" Charlie told me as he nudged me

"Okay team Scrimmage" dad said as he came onto the ice

"Hey where did Scott go?" Adam said to me pointing to the stands

I shrugged my shoulders" your dad told him to stay and make sure I was okay" I told him

"Team I have a surprise we are going to train with the Eden hall Warriors "Dad told us

"Who Jake, Scott, Rick, and Cole?" Adam asked

"Yes and Matt, Josh, Micah, and Noah " dad told us

"Dad they aren't playing hockey. They are playing next year with the JV team" I told him

"Not at all" he asked

I shook my head

We had fun playing with the varsity team. Dad had that look. He was up to something

Adam's POV

Scott and the guys went home. I so wished Micah, Noah, Josh and Matt could come to LA. Me, Connie, Tammy, Tommy, Tim Guy, Beth and Julie, went to the dollar store to pick up silly string and other stuff we would need in LA. We soon went to Lizzy's Tibbles wanted to put all of us in a hotel but coach decided to have us at his house. It was cool with me. We walked in to find the rest of the team there coach got Pizza we ate and settled in for the night. We decided it was a good time to get to know each other.

"Is coach a good skater?" Julie asked as we had settled down in the commons room.

"Yeah he taught us a lot "Fulton said

"We skated through the mall" Tammy said

Some nodded

"Cool" Julie said

"Yeah he used to be good on skates" Jesse said

"What do you mean used to?" Dwayne asked

"He hurt his knee in the minors and hasn't skated since" I said

"Do you think he will skate again?" Julie asked

"I hope so we use to go to the park and he use to teach me cool hockey moves" Lizzy said

"Are you going to pull any pranks?" Louis asked

"Yeah we have some up our sleeves" I said

"Prank wars?" Portman asked

"Yeah "Guy said

"Do you pull pranks on the coach?" Ken asked

"Of course and he pulls them back" Tommy told her

"Liz why do certain people call you Beth?" Portman asked her

"They just do " she responded.

We ended up having a pillow fight and tackling Goldberg and Fulton to the ground.

"GUYS!"

We stopped and saw coach

"Um hey Dad ,what up? "Beth said

"Do you guys know what time it is?" coach asked

"Um well by the look of outside I would say after twelve" Goldberg said from underneath all of the team

"It's 1:00am in the morning guys please go to bed"

"Okay" Tammy said as Dwayne flipped her

"The Texan goes down" Tommy said jumping him

We laughed

" I have no comments but, Beth, Tim, Dean, Tommy, Lester ,Jesse, Tammy , Julie ,Dwayne, Ken ,Louis , Connie ,Guy ,Adam ,Fulton and Charlie please go to bed "

We obeyed and got to bed

TWEET

We jumped up and turned to see coach standing in front of us smiling we looked at each other and threw our pillows at him

Coach dodged them laughed "time to get up kids" he said

We groaned and got up

We dressed and had some breakfast got to the airport and got all of the luggage on the plane along with all sixteen tired pre-teens ready for revenge after our morning wake up.

Charlie's POV

We were getting along great with the team. Liz and I came up with a plan for coach tying us up and for the wakeup call several of us got earlier this week and for todays. This was going to be fun.

We told the team they all agreed. We boarded the plane at 5am and most of us were wired. We didn't get much sleep coach surprised us with bringing Josh Darrow, Matt Riley, Noah and Micah Sutherland on to the team. It was so cool. We explained everything to them. It was cool having identical twins on the team. Noah said he likes orange or blue and Micah likes red or blue. I still can't tell them apart. Liz, Tammy, Tommy and Adam could. They have known them longer.

We were all quiet Tibbles, Miss McKay and coach had fallen asleep

"Um Miss is Mr Bombay asleep?" Liz asked the flight attendant sweetly

"Yes he is would you like me to wake him for you?"

"No that's alright" Liz said still sweetly hushing the team as we stiffed giggles. Liz nodded at Adam and got up she walked to coach's seat. I followed. I had to see this one play out. Lizzy said her dad was a very sound sleeper.

She reached into Coach's pocket and got out the whistle I noticed he still had the other around his neck she put it into his mouth and we went back to our seats

"Man Liz way to go" Dwayne told her

"Now the fun starts" Liz told us blowing the whistle

"Huh?" Came Miss McKay's reply she smacked Coach

"What?" Coach Said groggily waking up after he was smacked

We erupted in laughter

"Man that was a good reaction from Miss McKay" Noah said laughing with the others

Liz stuffed the whistle in her pocket

"Beth?" coach said walking to the back where she was sitting with Adam, Tammy, Matt and I and "Hi coach did you get a smack?" I asked laughing

We laughed

"Have a nice wakeup call dad?" Liz asked

"Do you have my other whistle?" Coach asked Liz

"I don't know do I?" Liz quizzed back

""Bethy"

"Yes Daddy "Liz said smiling her sweet innocent smile she really did look innocent

Coach smiled back at her

"You aren't going to give it to me are you?" Coach asked you could tell he was sleepy

"You know the answer to that "Liz responded

"I do" he replied

I smiled as some of us chuckled and stiffed back laughter

Coach nodded and left

The adults fell back to sleep again

We did the something again

"Gordon" Michelle said hitting him again

"Ow , Michelle I didn't blow it"

We laughed

"Beth I know you're behind this .I'm too tired to get up look out team" Coach told us

We laughed and cheered we soon started playing around

As soon as the plane got to the gate and we piled out, and were bombarded with questions from the press. Most of us shied away from them while Portman Goldberg Dwayne, Jesse, Josh, Noah, Matt. Micah, Portman, Goldberg, Averman and Louis jumped right in smiling and hamming it up for the press. I shook my head

Coach and Miss McKay pulled them away and smiled at the press

"I'm not done yet" Josh said giving a queen type of wave he was quite the character

"You are" Coach told him pushing him towards the door. I followed and laughed as Jesse snuck back in Tibbles grabbed him and pushed him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Tammy's Pov

Later on after our game I was in our dorm coach figured us girls should share I was so glad we had two more girls. My mom wanted Tommy and I back into figure skating. I loved hockey it was a lot of fun. And I had friends. I didn't with figure skating. They were all really girly girls they liked the whole girl thing. I liked nail polish and make up. But I loved hockey and my friends.

We had won our first game it was great and now we had to be in bed it was only 9:00. We should be partying.

"So Beth is your dad staying here?" I asked

"No he has a nice home in Malibu and I have a key"

My eyes bug or I felt them bug" Girl you rock" I told her giving my best friend a hug

"Yeah let's keep it between us for now" she told me Julie and Connie

We nodded

"Is that music?" Connie asked

"Portman and Fulton" I said

"Want to party Beth asked I was wired from the game I wasn't ready to go to bed at 9 pm

"Julie lets party" Connie said clapping her hands together

"Girls here" Liz said giving us some silly string

"Silly string?" Connie asked

"Yeah we bought a whole whack before we left "Beth replied to us

"Oh right" Connie said I nodded I had forgotten

We ran out to see Dwayne covered in shaving cream chasing Goldberg, Kenny and Louis

"Gee, Adam, Josh, Noah, Micah, Charlie" Beth said giving them some silly string

We all started running around dodging the saving cream as Dwayne started wiping it off and throwing at us I started spraying everyone with silly string as did anyone who had it

"Goldberg" Julie said spraying him

Josh sprayed Charlie who turned around and tackled him Dwayne came up behind Beth and rubbed shaving cream in her face and tackled her "Guy help" she called getting sprayed with silly string Adam grabbed it Beth got up.

Matt and Adam started to throw the can around as Ken and Louis were in the middle. It was funny to watch.

Miss McKay came out and yelled at us and made us clean up and go to bed. We just kept partying. She said Coach would find out. Sometimes I knew we could get away with things coach was easy going.

The next day School quickly passed. Miss McKay dismissed us. We all went to the dorms to change into or team USA track suits for a team press conference.

Tibbles introduced us. A huge polar bear-or rather, some poor soul dressed like a polar bear-bounded up to the podium. . "Hi, everyone, it's great to be here!" He said, waving to the crowd as the team posed around him. A few pictures were snapped, and then Tibbles opened the floor for questions.

We answered questions and coach did as well.

"Team USA's going down!" Came a harsh voice from the back.

. "That's where you're going."

We looked to see a team in black.

Who is that?" Coach asked Tibbles.

"That's Wolf Stansson, coach for the Iceland team," Tibbles said.

"Stansson from the NHL?" Coach asked in amazement. "Wolf 'The Dentist' Stansson is coaching Team Iceland? You never told me that Coach said walking away as some of the team followed

"That guy's a dentist?" Ken asked, puzzled.

"It's a nickname," Charlie clarified. "He played one year pros. Got more teeth than he did goals"

"He punched out his own coach!" Beth told us

"I heard they ran him out of the league and the country," Julie said

"Wait wolf Stansson the NHL hockey player?" Adam asked

"Yeah "Charlie replied

"Wait why is he called Wolf the dentist stansson?" I asked confused

"He went for the mouth "Tim confirmed

I shook my head

"Those guys are huge" Ken said

We stepped down and walked away. I heard Adam say something to Beth about Liam?

We went out to explore the town

The next game against Italy went great, coach put me, Connie, Beth, Matt and Tommy together we each scored a goal. And ended up winning whopping 11-0

Saturday was tour day off. Most of the team had gone to the beach, or the mall, or to check out the local sites.

We even tried surfing Beth tried to teach us. It came natural to her. Adam rocked as well Tim wouldn't try it.

Liz POV

All right, Team, we have warm-ups in twenty minutes, let's go!" I looked u as I heard the sound of my father's voice. We began to cheer, but it fell flat when we took in dad's nerdy tweed suit and awful hairstyle. It was so slicked back it looked solid.

"Nice haircut, did you lose a bet?" Averman asked.

We laughed

"Hey Coach, that's solid "Charlie said

"Dad, did you use a whole container of hair spray?" I asked

We laughed again

"It's not flopping around" Adam called

We laughed again

I looked up to see Fulton and Portman talking to my dad we all knew what it was about.

"Suit up get out onto the ice" dad said leaving

"Coach Jerk is back" Jesse Said blankly

The original ducks nodded

I looked at Tommy he shrugged his shoulders. We got ready.

Our game was pathetic we played hard. Iceland was brutal not a good game we lost 11-0 I got kicked out of the game after I somehow managed to push that Olaf guy after he slashed Adam's wrist . Julie and I had ripped off our pads. Matt and Josh were kicked out of the game after they had gone after two players no one touched all knew Scott wouldn't have been happy he was real poetective of Liam. Well not for real Liam had probably allowed them. They confirmed it once they came in they ripped their pads off as watched the game it ended up 12 -1 my dad was not happy. I watched as they walked to the change rooms and sat down

Twelve to one," dad said, pacing the floor in front of us. "Twelve to one . Do you know what comes to mind when you think of that?"

"Pathetic" I whispered to the guys

"Pathetic!" Dad spat out.

Charlie nudged me and smiled.

"You guys were brought here to play hockey!" dad said again

"You know I knew we forgot something" Averman joked

Dad looked at him sternly

"What about you?" Jesse asked.

"What about me, Jesse?" dad responded. In an angry unhappy tone

"Coach Stansson and his team knew everything about us"Julie said

"They were ready for us!" I said

"Yeah, and you've just been driving around in convertibles talking with all those sponsor fools," Luis said angrily.

"And eating ice cream with the Iceland lady," Fulton interjected.

"We saw you two last night," Portman put in.

"Eating ice cream with the enemy, huh, Coach?" Fulton asked

"You what?" Connie spat out

"How could you?" a bunch of us asked in unison

"You went out with the island lady?" Goldberg shot out

Dad looked really angry now. "What I do is none of your business," he said coldly. "Is that clear?"

We nodded and began to take off their gear. "Don't take those pads off!" Gordon snapped. "Everyone stay in your gear. We have practice Portman, Ken. Beth, Guy, Julie Matt, Josh, put your gear back on."

"Tonight?" Goldberg asked in disbelief

"Dad come on" I protested

"Yeah right" Adam replied

"Your joking right coach?" Charlie asked

We all started talking and protesting what he said

"Enough of everyone's lip no get on the ice, "dad yelled leaving

We obeyed got out on to the ice

We started sprinting. I glared at him I could tell most of the team was too

Dad blew his whistle for us to stop our sprints. I watched as Charlie talked to my dad he made us do a few more. Tim wasn't doing too well. Nor was Adam. I was starting to feel sick. I looked at Tammy she skated off the ice the rest followed her. Leaving my dad calling us. We ignored him. It was four am by the time we walked back to the dorms we had taken long showers.


End file.
